HMAS Armidale (J240)
HMAS Armidale (J240), named for the city of Armidale, New South Wales, was one of 60 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bathurst_class_corvette Bathurst-class] corvettes constructed during World War II, and one of 36 initially manned and commissioned solely by the Royal Australian Navy (RAN).[3] Launched in early 1942, and initially assigned to convoy escort duties, Armidale''was transferred to Darwin in October 1942. The corvette was attacked and sunk off Betano Bay ( WikiMiniAtlas9°9′52″S 125°43′30″E﻿ / ﻿9.16444°S 125.725°E﻿ / -9.16444; 125.725Coordinates: 9°9′52″S 125°43′30″E﻿ / ﻿9.16444°S 125.725°E﻿ / -9.16444; 125.725), on the south coast of Portuguese Timor, now East Timor) by 13 Japanese aircraft on 1 December 1942, while attempting to evacuate Australian and Dutch soldiers and deliver a relief contingent. She was the only ''Bathurst-class corvette to be lost to enemy action.[4] Construction Armidale was laid down by Morts Dock & Engineering Co in Sydney on 1 September 1941.[3] As the ship was built in a dock, she was floated on 24 January 1942,[3] with the ceremony officiated by Reverend A. G. Rix.[5] Armidale was commissioned on 11 June 1942.[3] Operational history Following commissioning, Armidale's primary role was the escort of convoys along the Australian coast and from Australia to New Guinea.[3] In October 1942, Armidale was reassigned to the 24th Minesweeping Flotilla, operating out of Darwin.[3] Betano Bay In late November 1942, the RAN was called on to evacuate the commandos of the 2/2nd Independent Company (an evacuation attempt in September failed when the destroyer [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Voyager_(D31) HMAS Voyager] grounded, then was destroyed by Japanese aircraft), a contingent of Dutch troops, and over 100 Portuguese civilians, while delivering a relief contingent of Royal Netherlands East Indies Army and Australian soldiers.[3][6] Armidale, sister ship [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Castlemaine Castlemaine], and the auxiliary patrol boat [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Kuru Kuru] were assigned to the operation by Commodore Cuthbert Pope, Naval Officer in Charge Darwin, with Castlemaine the commanding ship.[6] The plan was for Kuru to reach Betano Bay early on the night of 30 November, offload supplies, and take on the civilians.[6] The two corvettes were to arrive two hours later; Kuru would deliver her passengers to Castlemaine, which was to head for Darwin at first opportunity, then shuttle relief troops aboard Armidale to shore while evacuating the soldiers.[6] The corvettes sailed from Darwin at midday on 29 November, leaving just as Japanese aircraft flew over the harbour.[6] At 09:00 on 30 November, the two ships were located by a Japanese reconnaissance plane, but were unable to shoot it down.[6] Because of the likelihood of attack during the day and the distance from the destination, the ships radioed Darwin and suggested that the mission be aborted, but Pope instructed they were to continue after steering away from their intended destination for an hour, and promised fighter support.[6] Armidale and Castlemaine were attacked at midday by 14 Japanese bombers, but these were driven off by a force of Bristol Beaufighters, which then returned to Australia.[6] Another attack came at 14:00, but neither side was able to do damage.[3][6] Delays from the evasive course and two air attacks meant the corvettes reached Betano Bay after 02:30 on 1 December, with no sign of Kuru, and retreated to sea.[6] Kuru was sighted at daybreak — assuming the corvettes were not coming, her commander chose to sail for Darwin with the civilians — and the civilians were transferred to Castlemaine.[6] Although as senior ship, Castlemaine's commanding officer felt he should return to Betano Bay with the soldiers, the troops were aboard the other corvette, and at 11:00 he ordered (with Commodore Pope's approval) Armidale and Kuru to return by separate routes and attempt the operation again that night.[6] Loss At 13:00, five approaching Japanese dive-bombers were sighted by Armidale.[6] Two aircraft were damaged by the corvette's guns, while the other three missed while attempting to evade fire.[6] A second air attack occurred at 14:00; five Zero fighters distracted the corvette's weapons while nine torpedo bombers made attack runs.[6] At one point, a late-released torpedo passed over the bridge before hitting the water.[6] At 15:10, the ship was hit in the port side by two torpedoes in quick succession: the first into the mess deck, killing many of the soldiers there, the second into the engine room.[6] As the soldiers and sailors began to evacuate into the water, the Zeroes stopped attacking the sinking corvette and began strafing runs on those in the water.[6] Ordinary Sailor Edward "Teddy" Sheean, who had been wounded in the initial attack, strapped himself into one of Armidale's 20 mm Oerlikons and opened fire on the aircraft.[6][7] Teddy forced one Zero to crash into the sea and damaged at least two others; continuing to fire until he went down with Armidale.[6] Low on fuel, the Japanese aircraft headed for home.[6] The survivors found that the two ship's boats survived the sinking, and were able to fashion a raft from debris.[6] This raft of Armidale survivors were not seen again after this photo was taken on 8 December 1942The survivors remained together until midday on 2 December, when one of the boats, with the commanding officer aboard, set out for Darwin in an effort to find rescuers.[6] At 10:15 on 5 December, they were spotted by a reconnaissance aircraft, and the 22 aboard were rescued by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Kalgoorlie Kalgoorlie].[6] On learning that more men were still at sea, an air search was organised, and the auxiliary patrol boat [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Vigilant Vigilant] was to stand by off Melville Island.[6] That same day, the other boat, with 29 aboard, headed for Darwin, leaving the raft, with 49 aboard, behind.[6] At 16:00 on 8 December, a PBY Catalina flying boat sighted the raft, now with about 20 aboard, and the second boat.[6] The aircraft was unable to land to assist either group of survivors because of rough seas, but directed Kalgoorlie to the boat.[6] However, the raft could not be located again, and the search effort was called off on 13 December.[6] 40 of her crew and 60 embarked men of the Royal Netherlands East Indies Army were killed.[3] Aftermath Following this attack, the Royal Australian Navy changed policy to prevent minimally armed vessels like the Bathurst class corvettes travelling into areas of heavy enemy presence while attempting to perform tasks similar to Armidale.[8] Further information: Teddy Sheean#Legacy Citations #'^' "Navy Marks 109th Birthday With Historic Changes To Battle Honours". Royal Australian Navy. 1 March 2010. http://www.navy.gov.au/Navy_Marks_109th_Birthday_With_Historic_Changes_To_Battle_Honours. Retrieved 14 March 2010. #'^' "Royal Australian Navy Ship/Unit Battle Honours". Royal Australian Navy. 1 March 2010. http://www.navy.gov.au/w/images/Units_entitlement_list.pdf. Retrieved 14 March 2010. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-SPC_2-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-SPC_2-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-SPC_2-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-SPC_2-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-SPC_2-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-SPC_2-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-SPC_2-6 g''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-SPC_2-7 ''h] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-SPC_2-8 i''] Royal Australian Navy, HMAS Armidale (I) #^' David Stevens et al., 2001, ''The Royal Australian Navy, opposite p. 112 #'^' "Australian War Memorial - 012824". Collection database. Australian War Memorial. http://cas.awm.gov.au/item/012824. Retrieved 28 February 2010. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-0 '''''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-3 d''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-4 ''e] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-5 f''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-6 ''g] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-7 h''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-8 ''i] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-9 j''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-10 ''k] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-11 l''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-12 ''m] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-13 n''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-14 ''o] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-15 p''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-16 ''q] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-17 r''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-18 ''s] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-19 t''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-20 ''u] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-21 v''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-22 ''w] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-23 x''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-24 ''y] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-25 z''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-26 ''aa] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-27 ab] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(J240)#cite_ref-Feuer_5-28 ac] Feuer, Heroic stand of HMAS Armidale,[page needed] #'^' Straczek, Ordinary Seaman Edward Sheean #'^' Walker, HMAS Armidale,[page needed] References ;Books *Stevens, David; Sears, Jason; Goldrick, James; Cooper, Alastair; Jones, Peter; Spurling, Kathryn, (2001). Stevens, David. ed. The Royal Australian Navy. The Australian Centenary History of Defence (vol III). South Melbourne, VIC: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-554116-2. *Walker, Frank (1990). HMAS Armidale: the ship that had to die. Budgewoi, NSW: Kingfisher Press. ISBN 0-646-00541-3. OCLC 23082116. ;Journal articles *Feuer, A.B. (February 1999). "Heroic stand of HMAS Armidale". World War II 13 (6): 50–57. ISSN 08984204. ;Websites *"HMAS Armidale (I)". HMA Ship Histories. Sea Power Centre - Royal Australian Navy. http://www.navy.gov.au/hmas-armidale-i. Retrieved 5 October 2012. *Straczek, J.H.. "Ordinary Seaman Edward Sheean". People Histories. Royal Australian Navy. http://www.navy.gov.au/Ordinary_Seaman_Edward_Sheean. Retrieved 27 September 2010. Further reading *Walker, Frank (2005). HMAS Armidale lives on. Budgewoi, NSW: Kingfisher Press. OCLC 224636266. - 2nd edition of HMAS Armidale: the ship that had to die, published to coincide with the launch of the patrol boat [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Armidale_(ACPB_83) Armidale (ACPB 83)]. *Mandigan, Col (2000). Armidale '42 : a survivor's account. Sydney, NSW: Macmillan. ISBN 0-7329-1039-0. OCLC 222752324. - Book authored by a survivor of the sinking Category:1942 ships Category:Bathurst class corvettes of the Royal Australian Navy